


Spring Cleaning

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Slice of Life, Well Superhero Life Anyway, With Ridiculous Names, improbable weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: It's Spring Cleaning at Super Hero High and our Heroes are doing their best to make sure the whole school is sparkling clean. Hopefully without interference from the local villains.





	1. Spring Cleaning Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



_Get your cape on!_  
_And let's take flight!_  
_We can be who we like!_

 

_Get your cape on!_  
_Now's the time!_  
_Save the world from crime!_

_Get your cape on!_

_We're DC Super Hero Girls!_

 

**Spring Cleaning Part 1**

Batgirl, Frost, and Harley Quinn stood in the Weaponomics Vault, a secure room that held all of the inventions Principal Waller and Mr. Fox deemed too dangerous for regular use but which might be needed in the case of extreme emergency, with a collection of cleaning supplies. It was fairly obvious that the room used to be a classroom that just happened to be next to Professor Fox’s Weaponomics Room and which was converted by way of putting locks on all of the cupboards and installing sealed display cases where the desks uses to be.

“I can't believe they're making us clean the school. Isn't that the Janitor's job?” Frost asked glaring at the rag in her hand.

Batgirl rolled her eyes as she finished tucking customized cleaning supplies into her belt, leaving her with just a spray bottle of cleaning fluid and a rag covered in tiny purple bat symbols. “Normally, yes Parasite takes care of all the messes we cause, but this is Spring Cleaning and everyone at Super Hero High has to pitch in so the whole school sparkles.”

“At least we got an interesting assignment. Polishing the Weaponomics Vault is better than having to clean the halls without messing up anything in the lockers.” Harley said. “Ivy was not happy last year when bleach got on the vines she had growing in there.” She winced at the memory.

“And we could be stuck cleaning the Cafeteria.” Batgirl said and they all winced at the memory of last week’s food fight. “Even with the fact that Beast Boy and Cheetah had to clean up as a punishment for starting the fight, that will still take all day to get up to Principal Waller’s standards for Spring Cleaning.”

“This would be more interesting if we were allowed to polish the weapons themselves.” Frost muttered as she half heartedly wiped her rag over the nearest counter.

“Professor Fox already did that in preparation for today since only he or the people who made the weapons are allowed to touch class assignments that are deemed unsafe for everyday use. We just have to clean the everything else in the room.” Batgirl reminded her as she began cleaning the cupboards.

“That's weird.” Harley said from further in the room.

“What?” Batgirl asked glancing at the bouncy hero.

“There's dirt on this case.” Harley said leaning close to one of the containment cases scattered throughout the vault.

“Well we are here to clean.” Frost said and grimaced as she found something sticky on the counter. She carefully froze the substance and then chipped it off and swept it into a trashcan.

“Yeah but,” Harley got closer, “it's on the inside of the case. Mr. Fox wouldn't have just left a case dirty like this.” 

“Well maybe we should open it up and clean it. We won't even have to touch the weapon just the glass.” Frost said.

“I don't know.” Batgirl responded, “We’re just supposed to be cleaning the room.”

“Come on, Batsy, I know you still have the passcodes to everything memorized from when you were the Number One Techie on Campus. Just open 'er up for a second and let Frost scrub off that gunk. We won't even touch the…” Harley's face scrunched, “What is that thing anyway? It looks like a bunch of capsules. Did somebody invent Super Smoke Bombs and not tell me? I'm hurt, Batgirl, you know I'm always on the lookout for a new prank.”

Batgirl shook her head. “I didn't invent new smoke bombs. But now that you mention it I think there might be a prank in play. When this vault was upgraded last year there were twenty pedestals for showcasing our newest weapons.”

“And?” Frost asked wondering what that had to do with the mud on the inside of the case.

“And now there are twenty one.” Batgirl said tossing aside her spray bottle and pulling out a batarang. “Harley get away from that case!”

Batgirl’s shout startled Harley into bumping into the pedestal they were all examining. But instead of it standing there bolted to the ground, or even the top falling over and shattering, the whole thing fell over and squished into the ground. The entire pedestal turned the same brown as the spot of mud that had originally caught Harley’s attention and reformed into Mrs. Clayface.

“Blast. I was hoping to be sneakier about this,” she said, “but I need that Inorganic Molecular Disintegrator over there if Clayface and I are going to be together again.”

“Not again.” Batgirl groaned. “You’ll never get away with this, Mrs. Clayface! Bumblebee created that to speed up rescues when people are trapped under fallen buildings, not so you could use it in your nefarious schemes.”

“Well you can let her know that she should be pleased, this is going to be used to free people who are trapped. Now since the time for subtlety is past I think I’ll be going.” Mrs. Clayface said as she formed her arm into a spiked mace and brought it smashing down on the case holding the Inorganic Molecular Disintegrator. Then she snatched up the gun and ran out of the Weaponomics Vault blasting Frost, Batgirl, and Harley into the far wall with a spray of mud as she ran.


	2. Spring Cleaning Part 2

 

**Spring Cleaning Part 2**

 

Frost, Batgirl, and Harley Quinn slid down the back wall of the Weaponomics Vault into a mud covered pile on the floor. Batgirl and Harley attempted to shake the mud off of themselves as they stood up. Frost created a thin layer of ice over herself and when she moved it shattered and left her clean and surrounded by a pile of glittering frozen mud.

“She’s getting away!” shouted Harley and the three girls ran after the fleeing villain.

They ran into the hallway hot on the trail of Mrs. Clayface. Running past gleaming lockers, a spotless ceiling, and a floor that was covered in muddy footprints. Batgirl threw her batarang, but it just sank harmlessly into the muddy villain. Frost threw a blast of ice at Mrs. Clayface but she dodged out of the way and it froze a patch of lockers instead as she turned down a corridor leading to the entrance to Super Hero High.

They ran after Mrs. Clayface and caromed down the hall leaving muddy streaks on the lockers as they followed her muddy footprints past Hawkgirl and the Flash who were just finishing up cleaning the ceiling and mopping the floor in the main hall.

Batgirl threw a spread of electric batarangs and stopped Mrs. Clayface long enough for Harley to bounce in front of her and bring her giant hammer smashing down causing mud to fly everywhere and coating Flash and Hawkgirl as well as Batgirl, Frost, and Harley in mud. Mrs. Clayface pulled herself back together and pushed out the front doors still clutching the Inorganic Molecular Disintegrator.

The girls rushed after her and out into the grounds of Super Hero High where Poison Ivy was trimming the hedges that spread out along the grounds and Mera was using her hydrokinesis to clean the sidewalk with water from the fountain that stood in front of the school. Mrs. Clayface turned and headed for the garage where all the super vehicles were parked.

Frost hit Mrs. Clayface with a blast of ice but she just shook herself and flaked off a layer of frozen mud, much like Frost had earlier in the Weaponomics Vault. “You know we can’t just let you go Mrs. Clayface.” Frost said. “And even if you do escape destroying the walls of Arkham Asylum isn’t going to be a quiet way to help your husband escape. What are you really trying to do?”

“Quiet shmiet,” Mrs. Clayface scoffed as she turned to face the heroes. “I’m tired of being sent to Belle Reve because my thefts aren’t crazy enough for me to join my hubby in Arkham. I’m going to take this gun and Destroy Belle Reve and the island that it stands on. And while you heroes are trying to deal with the chaos I’ll go down and break out Clayface. Then we’ll disappear and make a new life for ourselves. Somewhere with less Superheroes all over the place. And even if you do catch us at least we’ll be together.”

“Well that plan is a surefire way to get sent to Arkham. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a plan so crazy.” Harley said while taking another swing at Mrs. Clayface. This time when Harley tried to hit her she split herself in half and reformed after the hammer passed through her and smashed into the sidewalk she was standing on. She growled and hit Harley with a swing that sent her flying through the air. Poison Ivy caught the Harley with a vine as she flew past.

“Gee thanks Red” Harley said. “She sure hits hard for a pile of mud.”

“No problem Harley, I’d hate to see you taken out by a pile of potting soil.” Ivy replied as she set her back on the ground.

Batgirl threw a net at Mrs. Clayface which tangled around the Inorganic Molecular Disintegrator but just fell through the muddy villainess. She used the net to pull the gun out of her grasp.

Frost looked around for inspiration and noticed that Mera was still standing by the fountain. “Mera! The water! Use it to make a bubble around Mrs. Clayface!” Frost shouted.

Mera quickly directed a spray of water around Mrs. Clayface and Frost froze the whole bubble trapping her inside far too much ice for her to shatter any time soon. The heroes breathed a sigh of relief when Mrs. Clayface stayed trapped inside the ball of ice.

“Well that was fun.” Harley said walking back up and gently nudging the ball and causing it to roll off the sidewalk and into the grass. She could see Mrs. Clayface contorting inside, trying to find a way to break through the thick ice.

Frost nodded “I guess spring cleaning isn't so bad, if we get to catch bad guys while doing it!” Then she turned around to see a very muddy Hawkgirl and Flash coming out of the front doors of Super Hero High. “Oops.”

~~~

Back in the Weaponomics Vault Harley Quinn, Batgirl and Frost are cleaning up the last of the mud in the room. "I can't believe we stopped a supervillain from stealing the Inorganic Molecular Disintegrator and they're still making us polish everything in here." Frost grumbled as she ran a cloth over one of the real display stands which had been repaired and once again held Bumblebee’s invention.

"And clean the hallways, and fix the sidewalks, and replant the sod that got frozen during the fight." added Batgirl.

"Well at least it's not the Cafeteria?” Harley said and the other two groaned as they continued cleaning.

_Get your cape on!_  
_And let's take flight!_  
_We can be who we like!_

_Get your cape on!_  
_Now's the time!_  
_Save the world from crime!_

_Get your cape on!_

_We're DC Super Hero Girls!_


End file.
